


Польза

by Miriamel



Category: HOBB Robin - Works, Rain Wilds Chronicles - Robin Hobb
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miriamel/pseuds/Miriamel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Краткое содержание: «Хочешь жить — будь полезным».</p><p>Предупреждение: Спойлеры к «Blood of Dragons».</p><p>Бета: Aviendha.</p><p>Написано на Фандомную Битву 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Польза

— Хочешь жить — будь полезным.

Гест Финбок, вольный торговец Удачного, жить очень хочет. Он плывёт вверх по Дождевой Реке на корабле, полном калсидийцев — охотников за драконьей плотью — и таких же пленников, как он сам. Заложников достаточно и без него, и для того, чтобы заслужить жизнь, приходится постараться.

Полгода назад Гест презрительно скривился бы при виде яркого безвкусного кафтана, а сейчас поднимает его с пола, расправляет складки и вешает на спинку стула.

Месяц назад Гест был уверен, что вот-вот разрешит временные трудности с настырным Даргеном, а сейчас счищает с сапог хозяина засохшую рвоту кого-то из калсидийцев.

Неделю назад он считал себя обычным слугой, а сейчас ведёт пьяного Даргена в каюту. Качается палуба, шатается Дарген, висит на плече и обдаёт жарким чесночным дыханием.

— Остановись, — приказывает он. Остановившись у палубы, он пытается помочиться, но для того, чтобы устоять, ему нужно держаться за фальшборт, а для того, чтобы развязать штаны, требуются обе руки.

Гест хочет жить и потому не ждёт приказа. Он ловко расстёгивает калсидийцу ремень — о, он отлично умеет управляться с мужскими ремнями — и достаёт вялый член. Звенит струя. Дарген мочится долго, покряхтывая от удовольствия. Гест не смотрит ему в лицо, но боковым зрением замечает ухмылку.

— Нравится? Никогда не держал такого в руках, а?

Струя иссякает. Гест хочет жить и потому не ждёт приказа. Он опускается на колени, слизывает повисшую каплю и вбирает в рот головку. Вода Дождевой Реки разъедает кожу, ею нельзя мыться, но Гест не уверен, что будь вокруг чистейшая вода, Дарген часто вспоминал бы о ванне.

Калсидиец пьян, и Гесту приходится долго трудиться прежде, чем член напрягается. Он помогает рукой, обхватывая основание, и думает о том, что у Даргена вовсе не такой уж большой член. Во всякой случае, куда меньше, чем его самомнение. Эта мысль помогает смириться с вонью мочи, несвежего белья и застарелого пота.

Гест едва успевает задержать дыхание, когда Дарген хватает его за волосы и засовывает член на всю длину. Глотку склеивает липким семенем, но Гест хочет жить и глотает всё, не закашлявшись.

— Хороший раб, — смеётся Дарген. Таким тоном хвалят послушного пса. — Может быть, я возьму тебя в Калсиду.

Они не знают, что не пройдёт и месяца, как оба окончат жизни в драконьих желудках.


End file.
